SIEMPRE TU
by Jesby Andley Grandchester
Summary: Tanto tiempo juntos... tanto que hemos vivido? y ahora es que ¿te amo? Detrás del escenario estás tú, siempre fuiste y has sido tú!
1. Chapter 1

SIEMPRE TÚ

CAPÌTULO I: SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

-¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? Creí haber hecho algo bueno por mi amiga, las señales no eran claras para mí entonces pero ahora…- Se gritaba para sí un sofocado Terry aturdido por tan gran descubrimiento.

-Diría algo así como le dice Jacob a Bella: es más que una atracción es imprimarse de ella- Se la sabía, pues Candy le hubiese dado un golpe sino la acompañaba al cine para ver la tan exitosa película cada vez que sacaban una parte nueva. Y luego se compró cada DVD de la saga y le sacaba el juguito cada vez que era el día de algo y ¿cómo decirle que no? es mi amiga, ella siempre está para mí y ¿yo he estado siempre para ella?

-Mi pecosa, mi persona, mi amiga, ¿pero cómo no me di cuenta antes? Eres un idiota Terry, se la entregaste en bandeja de plata, ¿sentirás lo mismo por mí?- preguntas sin respuestas mientras desnudaba su alma frente al espejo en su habitación… cada expresión en su rostro era un reflejo de cuanto la quería.

-Ahora debo pensar que hacer para que mi pecos rompa con mi ¿mejor amigo?

-¡Dios, si existes por favor ayúdame! Yo mismo hice que todo esto pasara no por el hecho de que se lo presentara, pero se lo metí por los ojos, le hablé de él hasta el cansancio, promoví los encuentros, solo quería verla con alguien, ella siempre estaba sola, conmigo pero sola.

-Lo hice por aquella vez que venía de la escuela y entré a su casa, quería asustarla y hacer que pegara un brinco, sabía que no se había percatado que yo estaba allí, pero yo fui el sorprendido la encontré llorando en su cuarto y me quedé en la abertura de la puerta, no quería estropearle su momento de desahogo hasta que dijo en voz baja pero audible para mí: ¡Solo quiero sentirme amada!

\- Se me partió el corazón ¿mi pecos llorando por eso?, pero si yo la quiero y sus padres la aman ¿Por qué no me habrá dicho nada? ¿Alguien se habrá metido con ella y yo no sé? ¡Quien quiera que sea voy a partirle la cara!, pero me encontré con que nadie se había metido con ella, siempre estábamos juntos en todas partes, ¿y si Susana le dijo algo? No, ella me lo hubiese hecho saber, así que luego de meditar lo pensé… trataré de que alguien la haga sentir así como ella quiere y ya que vamos rumbo a la universidad es más probable que le encuentre un buen partido… pero cuando llegamos no encontraba a nadie adecuado para una cita, eran puros vagos o sin gracia los que la rondaban, por supuesto que atrae… siempre ha sido preciosa, pero ella nunca aceptaba salir con alguno de ellos y yo me preguntaba ¿por qué siempre los rechaza? Si bien es cierto que en mi punto de vista como hombre ellos no sirven para mi pecos, pero… ella ni siquiera lo piensa y creo que si yo tuviese ese pensamiento de sentirme así aunque sea le daría una oportunidad, pero luego pensé que quería ser precavida, después de todo a nadie le gusta que jueguen con su corazón.

-Fui un tonto hasta hoy, nunca te había visto de esa forma… -

Era una visión memorable, con solo cerrar sus ojos recreaba el momento mientras bajaba la cumpleañera por las escaleras, fundada en ese vestido que lo dejó sin aliento.

-No solo era el vestido no puedo dejar de admitir que también este hizo su trabajo pero al final siempre eres tú-

-Sentí algo que no puedo describir, solo sabía que no era yo lo que hacía que la mirara con celo, egoísmo y entusiasmo al mismo tiempo y es que esto es muy nuevo para mí, he tenido novias pero ¡nunca me sentí así con ellas!

-Su padre tenía que abrir el baile y yo lo veía tomarla por la cintura para dirigirla al centro de la pista y quería ser él. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Son celos? En este momento recién ordeno mis sentimientos, pero en la fiesta me sentía atraído como un imán, estaba bastante ido.-

-Aún recuerdo esa tarde mientras mirábamos el horizonte en el muelle cerca de su casa, planee darle el regalo allí porque sabía que le encantaría pero a mí me encantó más… sus mejillas sonrosadas mientras desaparecía el sol, a pesar de la poca luz fue suficiente para iluminar el rostro de mi amiga y su sonrisa fue lo mejor del día, entonces se lo dije… yo siempre he sido muy sincero con ella y los cumplidos nunca han faltado pero ya desde ese momento me sentía algo extrañado, como si ella y yo no solo fuéramos ella y yo, los de siempre… así que le dije que estaba preciosa, que Albert tenía un gran tesoro que yo quisiera encontrar y que estaba feliz por ella… ¿en serio estaba feliz por ella? ¡Ahora me doy cuenta que no! ¡Tonto, Tonto, y mil veces tonto!-

-Lo que más me extrañó fue la reacción de mi pecos, se le salieron las lágrimas y de una vez la abracé, bueno lo intenté porque me apartó y se echó a correr, menos mal que ya le había dado el regalo, pero igualmente sentí que estropeé el momento, ¡Que idiota!-

-Me detengo nuevamente en ese momento en la escalera, me pareció que estaba esperando más por mí que por Albert, aunque él ya estaba listo para atraparla al final de estas, pero ella me miraba a mí, sonriente aunque no llegaba a sus ojos… ¿estaría feliz realmente? Ahora es que lo pienso porque en ese acto yo estaba ni más embobado, no pensaba solo caminaba por inercia-

-Respeté el baile con su padre, pero toda la melodía estuve esperando que terminara para acercarme y bailar con ella si es preciso toda la noche, sabía que le tocaba a mi buen amigo y claro que noté su mirada de: ¡Hey me toca a mí! , a lo mejor pensaría que estaba planeando algo más para ellos, como yo siempre he propiciado todo… pero esta vez no lo incluía a él. ¿Mal Amigo? Rayos si, y me siento mal por eso pero no puedo ni quiero alejarme de esto que siento, que es muy grande y que tengo que encontrar la manera de saber si ella ha sentido lo mismo por mí así sea solo un poquito-

Cuando la saqué a bailar me di cuenta que no habían otro tipo de palabras más que solo para admirar su belleza, lo que era extraño porque yo siempre de algo tenía que burlarme pero esta vez no había nada de eso y esto me hacía ver más ajeno todavía… tanto que ella me preguntó si me sentía bien a lo que respondí…

-Mejor que nunca. Solo que hoy me siento algo más así como nuestro lema… Tú y yo contra el mundo, ¿recuerdas?

Ella sonrió y esta vez sí llegó a sus ojos.

-Ahora recuerdo algo que me deja con un mal sabor de boca, yo acompañé a Albert para comprar un anillo de compromiso, sé que quiere pedir su mano luego que finiquitemos el acuerdo al que estamos tratando de llegar con un cliente... esto para mí es una locura. No sé si ella está a gusto y tampoco quiero que lo esté. ¡Rayos!-

Doy una patada al mueble más cercano, estaba furioso consigo mismo.

-Lo peor de todo, es que ahora tengo miedo que Candy le diga que sí, sobretodo porque cuando estaban empezado a salir que yo veía que llevaban más de 3 citas decidí echarle una manita para que se decidiera y era algo que todo el tiempo me la pasaba hablándole de él y de lo que puede ofrecerle, es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho como tal, pero entonces me preguntó lo que nunca creería escuchar de sus labios…-

-Terry, ¿te estás volviendo Gay?-

-¿Qué?- Me eché a reír apoteósicamente, por qué ¿cómo pudo pensar eso de mí?

-Es que al parecer tú ves más que yo lo bueno que es Albert. Así que piénsalo la próxima vez que me hables de él… deja que sea yo quien decida qué tan bueno es o no para mí-

-Nunca la había visto así, sé que estaba molesta y con toda razón, hasta ese día le hablé de él y no nos vimos por más de dos semanas que me parecieron eternas, entendí entonces que me estaba evitando y cuando volví a verla me dio la nueva… había aceptado a Albert en su vida-

-Mientras bailábamos hice memoria de una conversación hace meses atrás. No sé por qué me dio por hablar del tema de los besos… yo empecé a hablarle de las que usan la lengua o las que llenaban toda la cara y ese tipo de cosas porque entre ella y yo siempre hemos sido muy abiertos y ahora que ya tenía con quien experimentar, me entró la curiosidad y le pregunté…

-¿Quién fue tu 1er beso?- anda sé sincera no voy a reírme te lo prometo.

-¿En serio quieres que te conteste eso?

-¡Claro¡

-¿Recuerdas la obra de Romeo y Julieta a final de año?

-Claro que sí, pobre Susana se quedó en blanco cuando supo que su madre había tenido un accidente del cual afortunadamente pudo recuperarse, pero tú salvaste la obra y el programa en sí cuando tan valientemente me dijiste que te sabias la líneas y lo harías.

-Gracias otra vez, pero bueno ese fue mi primer beso-

-Candy, ¿estás jugando conmigo verdad?-

-No, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?-

Entonces mientras bailaba con ella me dio un poco de gracia recordar eso y al mismo tiempo me sentí muy bien saber que fui su primer beso para ella de verdad… ella vio la sonrisa en mis labios y dijo…

-El que ríe solo de sus picardías se acuerda-

No pude evitar sonreír mientras ordenaba en mi cabeza las ideas, mientras había adrenalina en mi sistema y la detallaba de cerca, mientras sentía ese fuego quemándome, mientras escuchaba la canción y deseaba ardientemente beber de ella.

-Perdóname si te he hecho algún mal y no lo sé. He decidido que de ahora en adelante voy a ser más sincero, más amigo, más todo lo mejor y tratar de cambiar el pasado- le dije.

Mientras la giraba algo extraño sucedió, ¿estábamos en un baile privado? No había nadie y las palabras que recién había dicho me llenaron de valentía y al voltearla miré sus bellas esmeraldas…y la besé.

La besé suave pero con pasión contenida y la disfruté… no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, solo recuerdo sentir un gran halón en mi chaqueta y un dolor agonizante en mi cara… era Albert… y las personas desaparecidas, aparecieron.


	2. Chapter 2

SIEMPRE TÚ

CAPÌTULO II: NERVIOS

-Floté…se dio cuenta por fin. No sé si sabrá que lo amo, pero es tu primer paso hacia mí, amor.- Se dijo sonriente -¡Pobre de mí chico rebelde, creo que Albert le dio muy duro! ¡No, que estoy pensando, te lo tienes bien merecido por jugar con mis sentimientos. Aunque sé que no te dabas por enterado! ¡Que lío!-

Por momentos meditaba y alternadamente vivía como en un sueño. Estaba tan contenta que no podía dejar de girar y bailar por toda la habitación. Mareada de tantas vueltas, se dejó caer en la cama afiebrada por el momento más esperado de su vida. Cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar su voz, sus palabras, su cercanía, su perfume tan embriagante… y sus labios, sí sus labios, ¡no podía creerlo!, sentir esa calidez para nada teatral, él no era Romeo ni ella Julieta, pero se sintió así, atrapada entre las líneas dramáticas y románticas de Shakespeare.

-Vuelve a la realidad Candy, ¡no sabes por qué te besó! No seas tan soñadora ni le pongas nombre, tú has sido tu propia víctima porque él nunca supo que te morías por él y no sabes que es lo que él pueda sentir al respecto, ¡así que para!, fue muy lindo y atesóralo para siempre en tu corazón pero debes resolver que fue todo esto… con la cabeza ¿fría?, Ay no sé si podré!

Pero se levantó esta vez más decidida -¡no puedes engañarte… mereces una explicación pero sin exponerte, si se disculpa moriré pero no me engañaré nunca más, ¡si te amas debes prometértelo y asegurarte de cumplirlo Candy!-

-¡Ay Albert! ¿Te mato o te agradezco? sino fuera por ti en primer lugar esto no habría sucedido, nunca tuve suficiente fe en lo que me decías. Él como todo hombre de negocios supo mirar más allá donde otros no ven y donde el mismo Terry no veía… ni siquiera yo; fuimos movidos como peones en un juego de ajedrez, pero esto ahora me preocupa, porque no quiero nada forzado.

A pesar de toda su diatriba no paraba de pensar en ese beso y luego sonriente recordaba las palabras de Terry. Al principio pensó que él estaría recordando a alguna mustia o riéndose con Annie que yo sé le hacía ojitos del otro lado de la pista, a lo mejor pensaría ella que yo no me daba por enterada, en serio que se pasa, y delante de Archie que es lo peor. Pero siguiendo conmigo, aún recuerdo lo mucho que lloré esta tarde cuando me dio el regalo, me encantó que mandara a grabar mi nombre en ese reloj, ya lo había visto en exhibición hace días atrás cuando fuimos a comprar las entradas para el cine, pero nunca le dije que ese era el que me había gustado. Pero entonces luego salirme con eso de que Albert era afortunado de tenerme, estaba que me hervía la sangre…

-¡no puede ser que seas tan ciego!...- pero el reproche era para mí misma… porque siempre allí siendo su amiga o mejor dicho su sombra y yo no pienso seguir siéndolo más!. Y pensar que en los meses anteriores estaba tan cansada de su hostigamiento con Albert que no me dejó otra opción que aceptar su oferta, aunque con una idea súper descabellada… ¡sí que estaba loco, pero no era por ella!

Empezó a marcar el número de su compañera de cuarto, Karen.

-¡Contesta, contesta!...- El número que usted marcó no se encuentra disponible…

-Está bien, cálmate, estás eufórica y quieres contarlo… pero si todos los que te importan estaban allí, ¿a quien se lo vas a contar?

-No sé, no sé. ¡Dios, la cara de asombro de la Sra. Eleonor y la fría mirada del padre de Terry, ese hombre me da escalofríos, nunca he podido sentirme a gusto con él… quizás por eso entiendo tanto a Terry!

-Voy a llamarte nuevamente Karen, ¡vamos contesta!-

Del otro lado… -Amiga, estaba tratando de comunicarme contigo, ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Todavía flotas en el aire? jaja

-Estoy hecha un manojo de nervios y tu tan sonriente!

-Bueno es que… ¿me vas a decir que no te gustó? Acéptalo amiga, estás nerviosa porque… con un beso como ese ¿quién no va a estarlo? Yo también lo estaría.

-¡Si es cierto, he esperado tanto esto! Dame razón de Terry y de Albert, ¿Cómo están? Creo que a Albert se le fue la mano…-

-Sí un poco, pero tenía que ser así, es la única forma que yo veo de que Terry se dé cuenta que no eres inalcanzable pero tampoco fácil. Déjalo hacer lo que como novio debe hacer, sino no tendría chiste todo esto. Pero cálmate amiga, los dos están bien. Menos mal que Albert está tan dispuesto a pelear por ti como Terry eh?-

-¿Cómo esto puede parecerte cómico? ¿Les agarraron puntos?-

-¡Ah sí!, pero nada que el tiempo no pueda sanar amiga. Tú descansa tranquila. Eleonor y Richard se llevaron a su hijo y le dieron un calmante porque quería seguir de rebelde en urgencias y pues fue mejor así, pero ya todo está bien, ¿ok? Y no es nada cómico, pero saborea tus victorias de vez en cuando amiga, allí es cuando ves que todo esfuerzo vale la pena!

\- ¿Y Albert está tranquilo?

\- Por supuesto que sí, ¡en serio!

-¡Ay amiga! ¿Qué haría yo sin ustedes?-

-¿Para qué están los amigos eh? Candy, ¿y tus padres que te dijeron?-

-Increíblemente nada, mamá me dijo que quería hablar conmigo después con más calma y eso fue todo.

-Yo creo que ellos esperaban que eso sucediera en cualquier momento-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Claro que si amiga, ni el Sr. Anthony ni la Sra. Rosemary tienen ni un pelo de tontos.

-Ellos solo se encargaron de que la fiesta continuara como si nada y yo tuve que obligarme a sonreír el tiempo restante, fue muy difícil. De paso que estaba que le tenía unas ganas de decirle cuatro cosas a Annie-

-Sí, yo también me di cuenta y de veras no sé qué pensar de Archie, pero bueno todo a su tiempo, él deberá enfrentar sus sentimientos y decidirse!

-Si es cierto, pero ¿sabes? Me da rabia porque él es ¡tan maravilloso!-

-Si es tan maravilloso, ¿por qué no te le declaras?-

-¡No seas ridícula! Sabes muy bien que no tengo ojos para él-.

-Exacto. Lo que me hace preguntarte: ¿Por qué rayos estamos hablando de Archie, cuando podríamos hablar por ejemplo de cierto beso impactante que aunque no se compara con los besos del amore mío porque son mucho mejores, notamos como lo disfrutabas! Niña te felicito, ¿practicaste con la mano?-

-¿Cómo se te ocurre eso? Yo sería incapaz

-Ajá si claro, no te me vayas a hacer la pendeja que tu muy bien sabes que quiero detalles!-

-¿Qué más detalles quieres si ustedes vieron todo en primera plana?

-Ahhh!- exclama asombrada y muy audible -ahora que lo recuerdo! La prensa estudiantil estaba allí! Ahora le van a sacar rosca al cuento!

-Candy, ¿te llegó el período?-

-¿Por qué preguntas eso, no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando?

-Mija porque las hormonas te están volviendo loca, anda a revisarte.

-ja ja muy graciosa!. Es que de verdad no sé qué sentir! Estoy emocionada y extasiada y ridículamente nerviosa. No sé qué pasará después de vernos otra vez, no sé qué decirle cuando hablemos por teléfono, no sé cómo comportarme con él, creo que esta fue la parte que no pensé.

-Por favor Candy, si pudiera meter mi mano en el auricular y hacer que salga por el otro lado para halarte la greñas esas, DEJA DE PENSAR POR EL AMOR A DIOS Y DISFRUTA!-

Del otro lado se escucha un murmullo… snif, snif

-Amiga, ¿estás llorando?

-No

-Claro que sí! No puedes engañarme, puede que no tengamos el mismo tiempo de amistad que tú y Terry, pero aprendí a conocer tu debilidad y tus fortalezas-

-Karen, quiero creer que todo saldrá muy bien, que también me ama.

-Ya verás que sí, ten fe. Además, tanto tiempo siendo amigos con la confianza que se tienen ustedes y todo el tiempo juntos, es ya más bien muy extraño que no haya pasado nada-

-No lo sé Karen, he aprendido que no debo dar nada por sentado-

-Cierto, por eso hay que finiquitar la II parte de este asunto, solo así podrán darse cuenta que son el uno para el otro-

-Dios te oiga Karen, porque si no mi corazón va a salir muy lastimado, pero lo hago porque sé que es la única manera de sentir que no huyo de mis sentimientos sin antes haber luchado-

-¿Ves? Ya regresó la Candy fuerte, y así es como debes seguir siendo.

-Dime, ¿qué pensaste tú?-

-Ay amiga tú ya me conoces, sabes muy bien que estoy hasta el cuello de enamorada por mi bello bello, el hecho de que esto haya pasado también me hace muy feliz a mí, mira que después de 2 años de noviazgo y que mis padres aún no sepan o el mundo entero no se haya percatado.

-Sé que él también te ama, no me cabe la menor duda.

-¿Candy?…- Se escucharon unos toques en la puerta de su cuarto-

-Karen después hablamos, mamá está en la puerta!-

-¿Le contarás la historia completa?

-Creo que lo haré-

-Ok Candy que descanses… espera Candy no cuelgues!

-¿Que sucede Karen? rápido-

-Amiga, feliz cumplebeso jaja-

-Por cierto, ¿fue con lengua?-

-¡No contestaré eso!, vete a dormir, adiós- Colgó

Con alegría cerró sus ojos y se abandonó al recuerdo donde todo volvió a repetirse en cámara lenta.

Al día siguiente se despertó y entonces pensó que su amiga tenía razón, ya estaba enredada en este asunto y debía pensar con mucho cuidado que hacer, estaba un poco asustada por ello pero se armó de valor soportaría lo que fuere necesario, se sentía distinta y sabía que era por el beso, pero no se enceguecería… ya habrían más de esos si ella lograba dejar de ser su sombra…

En otro lugar no muy lejos de allí otra joven meditaba, las cosas estaban saliendo bien y se sentía muy feliz por Candy porque así también ella lo sería y si las cosas seguían saliendo así, pronto podrían gritar su amor a los cuatro vientos y ya nada importaría, nada más que ellos.

-Pronto mi amor… Y con ese pensamiento se vistió muy mona, tenía un galán a quien cubrir de besos.

Hola chicas, espero estén súper. Gracias por sus bellos deseos y por recibir esta historia escrita con mucho cariño. Dios me las bendiga

*Elizabeth Mancera: Gracias por estar presente y por tus palabras. Espero también que hayas empezado con buen pie este 2018. Y en cuanto a Terry, si, ha sido un idiota y ahora es su turno de sufrir un poquito, ya veremos de qué está hecho su corazón.

*Lila Venezuela: Así es, todo tiene solución, pero hay que echarle piernas. Saludos y gracias por leerme. Te leo en la próxima.

* Phambe: Bien reçu votre salut affectueux. J'aime que tu aimes l'histoire. En fait, l'intrigue n'est rien qui n'a pas été capturé avant, mais j'espère faire quelque chose de différent et mettre ma touche. Beaucoup de vos questions seront répondues dans le prochain chapitre. Alors, ne mangez pas de fringales. Pour l'instant je peux répondre que Candy a 21 ans et Terry a 25 ans. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est souvent la femme qui attend, mais ils doivent aussi souffrir de temps en temps. Prenez soin de vous aussi. Je vous ai lu dans le prochain.

*Eli : Gracias por leerme. Así mismo como lo dices es, de hecho estando soltera tuve un gran amigo y largos años de amistad y me enteré por un tercero lo que sentía por mí, la cuestión fue lo cobarde que yo también fui pues también le miraba con otros ojos. Sin embargo, nuestra amistad era tan especial que ambos decidimos por nuestro lado no decir nada. Ahora que ambos tenemos nuestras familias aún somos amigos pero ya no somos tan cercanos. No tardé en actualizar y no te preocupes que si voy a terminar la otra historia. Gracias por estar aquí.

*Blanca G : Claro que si la besó de verdad mi amiga y ahora es cuando Terry tendrá que ser inteligente y aplicar todo lo que conoce de ella! Gracias por leerme.

*Guest 1 y Guest 2: Aquí otro capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado. Cariñosos Saludos

Y al resto de mis lectoras anónimas, Dios les bendiga también y espero leerles muy pronto. Voy a dormir!


	3. Chapter 3

SIEMPRE TÚ

CAPÌTULO III: DE CÓMO SURGIÓ NUESTRA AMISTAD

Y pensar que dos años atrás no pasaba a la pecosa, claro, sabía que estaba celosa pues ella por algún tiempo también tuvo pensamientos románticos por Terry, pero él no le paró nunca. Cuando Karen supo que Candy y ella compartirían habitación, maldijo hasta lo más profundo su mala suerte porque le echaba la culpa a la mustia rubia. Una vez no aguantó y le dijo…

-¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto?, estarás con Terry pero él no se da cuenta, vive tu vida, deja de querer estar hasta en su ano!-

Ella solo me dijo que no debería de hablarle de esa forma tan grosera y creo que hasta vi un brillo en sus ojos como si le hubiese afectado la forma en que se lo dije, pero eso no fue todo… al otro día Terry me dijo muy mal encarado que se podía meter con él pero que a Candy la dejara en paz y que cuando él decidiera establecerse ojalá Dios le regalara una mujer como Candy tierna, fuerte y decidida. Esa tarde llegué al cuarto de lo más rabiosa la muy ridícula había ido con el chisme, pensé que tenía que hacer algo, pero luego me calmé, no tenía que rebajarme, Terry me dejó muy en claro que yo no le gustaba… si me ponía a estar haciendo cosas para estar a su lado yo también iba a terminar por besarle el trasero y esas palabras que le dije a Candy serían entonces para mí… yo no quería ser una más del montón y me decidí por olvidarlo.

Tiempo después iba cruzando por la calle del estacionamiento que daba a la casa de estudio, con un paraguas, pues había llovido toda la mañana y aún estaba lloviznando y tenía una presentación muy importante en la universidad; un tipo inconsciente pasó muy rápido con su camioneta y levantó agua de un charco que estaba cerca de la acera y estropeó todo mi atuendo, no sabía si llorar o morir pero me encontré cara a cara con Candy y ella habiendo visto lo que pasó, casi como un rayo cruzó la calle y como si nada me preguntó:

-Karen, ¿ya fuiste a la presentación?

Me pregunté: ¿cómo lo sabría?… pero como estaba casi en shock… al segundo contesté que no. Candy me haló por la camisa hacia el baño cerca de la biblioteca que era lo que más cerca estaba y me dijo:

-Toma, póntelo, lo acabo de sacar de la tintorería pero ahora tú lo necesitas más y no te daría tiempo de ir al cuarto y vestirte, ¡qué bueno que somos la misma talla!- Bromeó.

-¡Guao, creo que te queda mucho más lindo a ti!- Dijo una impresionada Candy.

-¡No sé qué decir!-

-¡No digas nada y ahora vete, tienes diez minutos para llegar, buena suerte!-

Ese día, no solo salí excelente en la presentación, también supe que tenía una nueva amiga.

Fui al café más cercano y concurrido y compré una porción grande de torta de chocolate rellena con helado de torta suiza (mi favorito), para celebrar y compartir, entré y allí estaban Candy y Terry bromeando, él me miró como la indeseable que era ante sus ojos, se despidió de Candy y se fue. Ella de una vez me preguntó cómo había ido todo, a lo que le dije que la máxima puntuación me dio una sonrisa de entera satisfacción, ella era genuina y yo la había juzgado mal, bueno repararía el daño. Aproveché que estaba allí, pedimos té caliente para no atragantarnos con el postre y le dije: -Primero que nada, quiero agradecer lo que hiciste por mí- le di un buen abrazo… y para sellar nuestra nueva amistad esa tarde, nos sacamos una foto juntas, sería nuestro primer recuerdo de muchos. Al llegar a la residencia después de hablar de todo un poquito, le pregunté muy curiosa: -¿Desde qué edad conoces a Terry?-

-Desde los 7 años. Yo vivía en Sussex y me fui de Vacaciones con mis padres a la capital. Y visitando unos de sus parques me alejé más o menos. Él estaba montado en un árbol tirando piedras hacia el lago. Recuerdo que me dio mucho coraje pensar que iba a hacerle daño a los peces, así que le dije muy molesta: ¡Mira niño bribón, no sigas haciendo eso, vas a herirlas!- Recuerdo que él me miró y me dijo:

-¿Y? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Yo no recibo órdenes de niñas pecosas y feas como tú! El parque es bastante grande como para que estés aquí ¿porque mejor no te vas a tirarles cotufas a las palomas?-

-¡Pues no, y ya te dije que dejes de hacer eso!-

-¿O si no qué?-

-No respondo-

-¡Ay qué miedo!-

-Hizo como que no me escuchaba, tapándose los oídos y a lo mejor pensaría que yo me marcharía, pero estaba muy equivocado. Yo siempre he sido defensora de los animales y nunca he tenido problemas por hacerme escuchar-

-Solo cuando se trata de él ¿no?-

-Sí, bueno después de que me enamoré de él, no he podido aplicarle eso mismo que muy bien hice estando pequeña-

-¡Deberías! Muchos hombres no son buenos para captar indirectas, así que, ya te toca ser directa, si en verdad quieres que él te vea, es lo que te aconsejo.-

-Puede ser-

-Ajá y ¿qué hiciste?-

-Yo también estaba acostumbrada a trepar junto a mi primo Jimmy, así que muy decidida me monté en el árbol y lo empujé hacia abajo. Claro la rama no estaba tan alta y el perfectamente podía caer de pie porque siempre ha sido alto, pero en vez de eso cayó de nalgas jajaja, ¡Hubieces visto su cara!-

-¡Ahhh Candy, pudiste haber hecho que se fracturara la cadera o una pierna!-

-Pues sí, solo que yo no pensaba en eso, solo quería que me hiciera caso. Gracias a Dios y afortunadamente el incidente no pasó a mayores-

-Menos mal Y ¿Qué hizo? ¿Qué dijo?-

-No te hago nada, porque me enseñaron a no pegarle a las niñas y soy un buen caballero inglés, ¡pero ganas no me faltan!- Expresó enojado apretando los puños y se fue.

-¿Y cómo es que se hicieron amigos después de eso?-

-2 años después nos mudamos a Londres y entré a un nuevo colegio, el San Pablo. Allí nos volvimos a ver. Yo lo reconocí de una vez, esos ojazos no es algo que una pueda olvidar y creí que él a mí no. Supe que aunque él era muy conocido allí, perdió 2 años de formación porque habiéndose marchado a Escocia su compañero de tareas y juegos, se puso muy rebelde y prefirieron sacarlo pues vivía de castigo en castigo. Pero este mismo año estaba de vuelta. Total que un día se agarró a pelear con un fulano y este le dio tan duro que quedó muy mal, como no quería que la madre superiora lo viera así busqué los primeros auxilios y vendé muchas de sus heridas y como estaba casi inconsciente le pedí a un buen amigo que me ayudara a arrastrarlo a su habitación le puse una instrucción de que tomar para cuando despertara. A los días estaba en mi tiempo de descanso subida a un árbol leyendo un libro, cuando de repente sentí que alguien subía y al voltear era él, casi me caigo de la impresión pero él me sostuvo. Me dio las gracias por lo que había hecho por él, luego me dijo que se acordaba de mí y que le pareció muy extraño que yo lo ayudara. Y así fue como Terry entró en mi vida.

-¡Qué lindo! Quiero confesarte algo. Una de las razones por las que me caías tan mal es porque te pareces mucho a una prima mía, a quien bauticé como la gusana jajaja, desde muy pequeñas tuvimos riñas y ya de grande era una resbalada con los muchachos, así que el nombre le quedaba muy bien-

-Me parece que estás muy acostumbrada a etiquetar a las personas, no puede ser tan malo como tú lo pones.

Pero a lo que le dije como se llamaba realmente me miró con impresión y expresó:

-¿Susana Marlow? creo que esta vez si tienes razón.

-¿La conoces?-

-Fue novia de Terry-

-¿Qué? Con lo que me has contado de él esperaba que tuviera mejores gustos-

-Bueno, todos tenemos algo que agrada y desagrada. Esa es su parte desagradable, solo se fija en cabezas huecas, realmente nunca lo he llegado a comprender, pero bueno, así son las cosas-

-¡Y ni se te ocurra volver a decirme que me parezco a Susana, somos muy diferentes!- bromeó con un débil puño en mi hombro

-Si bueno, eso recién lo estoy descubriendo-

Así quedaron hablando hasta que se durmieron. Había pasado un año de esa conversación… un día llega una Karen soñadora al cuarto…

-Candy… Hace rato vi un chico súper bello hablando con Terry… ¿Sabrás su nombre por casualidad?

-¿Cómo era?

\- Es alto, rubio tiene ojos asombrosamente azules-

-Y tú lo sabes porque…

-… yo iba subiendo las escaleras y él venía bajando distraído y chocó conmigo-

-De novela amiga-

-¡Pues si! Entonces como quedé tan hipnotizada lo seguí con la mirada y vi que se puso a hablar con Terry y lo abrazó muy ferviente; solo llegué a escuchar a un impresionado Terry preguntándole cuando había llegado y él le contestó que hoy, con una voz británica tan ronca, ¡Se me eriza la piel!

-Karen, ¡de verdad te impactó!, en serio no sabría decirte quién es pero por ti voy a averiguarlo-

En eso llamó Terry para invitarla a comer que la esperaba en el vestíbulo a las 11:30am. Se vistió y se fue. Se llevó una sorpresa al reconocer la descripción de Karen al lado de su eterno amor.

-Candy, este es Albert llegó hoy de Escocia, es el amigo del cual te hablé, ¿recuerdas?.

-¡Claro que recuerdo esa conversación!, ¿cómo estás? Un placer.

-Me dijo que tenía una amiga encantadora pero no tan hermosa-

-Gracias- Candy se ruborizó, en su mente deseó que fueran esas palabras saliendo de los labios de su adorado tormento.

-¿Albert cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?-

-Este año solo el verano, tenemos una empresa familiar y estamos expandiéndonos hasta acá, pero aún no residiré aquí, como tengo tantos pendientes estaré entre Escocia, Inglaterra, México y Estado Unidos.

-¿Y qué harás en México?, no sabía que tuvieras negocios allá amigo-

-No, ese es personal- Pero ustedes son amigos así que lo diré, allá murió mi madre.

-¡Amigo, no lo sabía!

-Tranquilo Terry, de eso hace 1 año y medio, ella y yo nos escapamos juntos un fin de semana para relajarnos. El consejo del corporativo había estado presionándome para adquirir la presidencia y entre una de sus condiciones estaba tomar una esposa. Así que nos fuimos hasta México y cuando mi padre supo en donde estábamos se apareció allá y empezaron a discutir y como a mamá no le gustan las peleas quiso dejarlo hablando solo y al intentar cruzar la calle no se fijó y bueno…

-¡Amigo!- Dijo un consternado Terry, apretando el hombro de Albert ofreciendo apoyo!

-Si pues, mi padre casi se vuelve loco, porque sé que él la amaba y tampoco puedo echarle toda la culpa a él. Claro eso me llevó un tiempo comprenderlo pero afortunadamente estamos juntos y él ahora me respeta mucho. Y aunque ella murió enojada, murió haciéndome feliz, viendo de mí, cuidándome, queriéndome, peleando por mí. Tengo grandiosos recuerdos de ella conmigo, haciendo tonterías, inspirándome a buscar el amor que me diera vida, esperanza, no la que me fuera impuesta por nadie y de alguna u otra forma hacer eso me lleva a pensar que se sentirá orgullosa de mí porque he seguido su consejo.

-Estoy segura que antes de irse ella ya se sentía orgullosa de ti. Respondía Candy

-Rayos! Me entró basurita en el ojo… decía Terry.

Ante ellos, un impresionado Albert exclamaba con son de humor:

-¡Vaya, después de todo podemos decir que Terry tiene sentimientos, no todo está perdido por aquí!

Y de esa manera, de la misma forma como empezó la historia triste, comenzó una amena y divertida que dejaba el pasado atrás una vez más.

Al rato de estar conversando y comiendo, llegaron al acuerdo de ir al cine en la noche. A lo que Candy dijo: -Albert, ¿habrá algún problema si invito a una amiga?, es que de veras había pensado pasar la noche con ella y no quiero dejarla sola hoy.-

Albert de una vez entendió lo que pasaba, ella quería una cita doble y el no, así que, con mucho respeto le dijo: tranquila, si no puedes será otro día, voy solo con Terry.

-No, si, si puedo solo queeeee como te explico… trataba de pensar en algo válido para que él no se echara atrás, mientras Terry le daba cara de que ni se atreviera, él estaba casi seguro que era a Karen quien invitaría y ella no le caía bien del todo todavía.

-Mira no soy tonto Candy, ¿quieres presentarme a alguien no?

-te has puesto roja como un tomate. No eres muy buena ocultando segundas intenciones, ¿no?-

-Disculpa Albert, sé que no tengo derecho, de veras estoy apenada. Solo que en serio creo que te agradará, tanto como a mí.

-Jaja Terry, ¿así te hace también a ti? Mira la carita que puso, alguna vez le has dicho que no?

-Sí, algunas veces, y no ha sido nada fácil.

Ella muy sonriente dice - ¿Entonces?...

-Ok. Solo por esta vez.

Ok chicas aquí otro capítulo, aprovechando que tengo inter porque se me ha caído mucho. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Lamentablemente estoy muy cortita de tiempo y no podré responder los mensajes de cada una de ustedes, pero de todo corazón muchas gracias por leerme, a las fieles, las anónimas, las que me siguen a todas, muchas gracias por estar aquí. Espero les siga agradando y no se me vayan a aburrir, trataré de contestar para el próximo capítulo. Se viene uno re lindo. Saludos y Bendiciones desde Venezuela.


End file.
